Crocker's Fairys
by anytimeanyplace1
Summary: Wanda finally snaps and tells Densel Crocker that Cosmo and Wand were once his Fairys  I used real facts from the show.
1. Chapter 1

Densel Crocker was at it again. It had been 11 years Timmy Turner was 21; Cosmo Wanda had retired to earth and Poof was in fairy training school. Mr. Crocker never gave up; he was slightly bald and got plastic surgery to put his ear actually on his head from his neck. Since Cosmo and Wanda retired to earth they've been that much more vulnerable. Cosmo and Wanda were flying away because Crocker had found where they were again. Wanda grabbed Cosmo's wrist "Trust me." Wanda said and nodded. At that moment the butterfly net was flung over them. "Finally I have caught a pair of FAIRIES!" He said and had a spaz attack. "Now what" Wanda said and looked him blankly in the eye. He froze and started to think "What do you remember of the worst day of your life." He stood over them "I remember reading fairies are real in my hand writing and then the people of Dimmsdale attacking me." Wanda still staring at asked

"Do you remember why?"

"It didn't matter why I was ten"

"They don't remember either, only Cosmo and I do." He sat down; Wanda extended her arm through the butterfly net if you listened carefully you could hear her skin sizzle as she touched the net "Densel you look at me. Now remember" he closed his eyes and saw all of the things that used to make him happy were green and pink. They were always paired never three together, never one standing out but a pair and now he was sitting in the ally with a pair of pink and green fairies. "It doesn't matter just a coincidence of color." She tilted her head scolding him "Densel" Wanda said firmly "I am sick and tired of you hunting fairies mainly us when we were your fairies!" She said obviously fed up. She pulled her hand back in too much pain. Crocker saw bits and pieces of the two fairies turning into animals and objects until he saw Cosmo sitting on a stage a microphone pointing at "Wait Turner?" that's right 10 year old Timmy what he said was fuzzy but it blew his secret. 10 year old Crocker quickly scratched 'FAIRIES ARE REAL' after that a huge fairy with an afro appeared and wiped his memory. "TURNER! I'LL KILL HIM!" "Densel!" Wanda said sternly "he knew it was the worst day of your life and he tried to fix that but he had no idea he would of inevitably cause it to be the worst day of your life" He put his hand over his eyes "But the town attacked me, my mother had to quit her job and lost my dad all her friends to take care of me. I got a hunch. I lost my girlfriend. I thought I could use fairy power to save the world, that's all I ever wanted. Oh I wish. With my mother gone." He took the butterfly net off the two "Oh I wish I could start over." At that moment he was surrounded smoke. He saw he was on a solid dirt stained mattress. He heard high-heel boots leaving out the door. "Bye Densel I'll be home at 10:00." It was his mother he ran to the window "Wait, take me with you." When she turned around he realized she was younger. He ran to the bathroom and saw he was 8. He walked into his room and sat on the mattress. His magic 8 ball rolled from his shelf and saw a puff smoke "I'm Cosmo and I'm Wanda and weeeee'rrre YOUR FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**** don't worry If your seeing this It's just a notice. As you may or may not know i've begun discontinuing stories. So I'm making you a quick thingy that shows you what stories I've discontinued, if you don't care please exit.  
><strong>

**Saiyan Princess- maybe discontinue  
><strong>

**Truth or Challenge- Running  
><strong>

**Bunny is Back- Complete  
><strong>

**BoxLunch a GrimTale- Running  
><strong>

**Walks my Love- Running  
><strong>

**Second son of Slade- Running  
><strong>

**SpongeBob Humanpants- Soon to be complete  
><strong>

**Follow the laughter- Running  
><strong>

**Who would of thought a 4th Brawl- Discontinued**

**A life story of Lu-Ten- maybe discontinue **

**An Unlikely Alliance- Discontinued**

**Hohen the one that wasn't born- maybe discontinue**

**Destroying fiends- discontinued**

**Working in the power kingdom-discontinued**

**complications of Aoi the Green Saiyan- Complete**

**What did she do? WHAT THE CRAP?!- soon discontinue**

**Wait Terra has a Brother?!- Running**

**Unfortunate Roadtrip- soon discontinue **

**Generator forgotton- I don't even know**

**WTF Hetalia Apocalypse-I don't even know**

**Crocker's Fairies- Complete **

**i can negotiate discontinued stories... But yes just thought i'd let you know! so yeah! and just so i'm not breaking the rules a preview of a new fanfic**

Prologue

? POV

I ran through the bamboo forest. Had I been here before? I stopped and looked up at the brush, the sun hit it just perfectly to make it glow a green that was overly perfect. No, I had never been here before. There was something else here. Yes, I breathed slowly and deeply, my stomach moved with my breath. The air had a natural taste that filled my lugs with the crisp cool morning spring air. This little island had something I didn't. It had innocence yes this would be perfect. This would be a perfect home for me. A home of new beginnings. I ran to where I thought the forest ended and gasped. There was nothing but crashing waves against the island. I back flipped to the top of the brush to find there it was already flattened, as if people had already ran across it as if there was a fight. 4 and then one but then two more and then. I made a dash over the brush leaving new foot prints on the canopy as I ran into what looked like a small village.

I saw two boys on what looked to be a sparing platform. I smiled and watched them quietly. This island rises early as I could see as soon many places said opened and many dressed people were lead to the sparing platform. I smiled as I saw a main building. I wonder who is that boy with the pony tails?


End file.
